Distractions
by Gekko-lekko
Summary: Haruhi likes to finish her schoolwork with no distractions... Which is why she is determined to put aside this big one. Thankfully, she has an idea. tamaxharu oneshot


_Summary: Haruhi likes to finish her schoolwork with no distractions... Which is why she is determined to put aside this big one. Thankfully, she has an idea._

_A/N: Please read the author's note at the bottom. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy! :D ALSO NOTE: this is post-manga. _

* * *

_Distractions_

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up from her desk and stared at the wall. She groaned. Here it came...her most bothersome distraction.

She turned reluctantly and sighed. "Yes, Tamaki?"

Tamaki beamed, eyes sparkling as he said, "Come cuddle with me!"

Haruhi shook her head. She felt her hair swish against the thin blouse she was wearing.

"I can't. Studying, remember?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"You know the drill, Tamaki," she reminded. "Work now, play later."

"But—"

"No," she tried to finalize, but failed when moments passed and he spoke once again.

"I can help you," he suggested. She was going to shake her head yet again when an idea popped into her head.

"Go look for some American music for us to listen to. That would help both of us practice our English."

Tamaki blinked, processing her words. Then, he shot up like a rocket. "I know!" he screamed. "I'll find a song to dedicate to you! Oh, it will be the most perfect and romantic gesture!"

Haruhi inwardly groaned. Well, if it kept him off her back for a while...

"Of course, I'll need your approval on it, yes? That way I can show everyone else!"

By "everyone else" Haruhi assumed he meant the rest of the former host club they were once apart of when living in Japan. The rest of their retired host club lived right nearby, in the same apartment building, right there in Boston.

"Sure," she said. "I guess it'll be fun to pick." At least the intervals of studying would be longer.

"Great!" he exclaimed happily. He kissed her on the cheek before he danced away to his room. Within minutes she heard the muffled sounds of catchy beats. It wasn't too distracting, and she was able to go back to reading and taking notes.

It took him twenty minutes, but he flew into the room with his laptop.

"How about this one?" he inquired, and clicked a button. A pop song erupted from the speakers. A video played on YouTube. Haruhi squinted at the screen.

"Is that... a twelve year old boy?"

Tamaki took that as her answer and pouted for a moment before his mouth set into a thin line of determination.

It went back and forth like this—Tamaki waltzing into the room and playing a music video, and Haruhi giving an indirect answer. Each answer was a different version of no.

An hour had passed, and Haruhi was near finishing when he, once again, walked into the room. His feet carried a sort of drag as he trudged along, and Haruhi couldn't help but feel bad as he approached.

"I...found...one," he muttered. He threw his arm at his laptop and hit a button to play the song.

The song started off slow, added a pop beat, and then lyrics erupted from the speakers. Her ears perked up from the sound, and Tamaki couldn't help but notice as she listened on.

She almost understood every word—the singer wasn't slurring his words as other singers did. His voice was smooth at times, but also raspy in all of the right places. She quite enjoyed the song. However, she still voice her single, negative opinion as a question.

"Isn't it...cheesy?"

Tamaki looked ready to burst into tears. Haruhi looked up from his laptop screen and noticed. She spoke again to make up for what she had said.

"Wait, that doesn't mean it's bad." He was wiping his tears as she said this.

"I think the lyrics are...nice. I like the beat too. It's unique."

He removed his clenched fist from his face and stared at her. Suddenly, a wide grin spread over his face. He squealed.

"Oh, Haruhi!" he yelled. "That's great! I'm glad you love it. And don't you worry, once I get back from showing everyone else, we can watch a movie together! I'll let you pick this time!" His smile was kept on his face as he grabbed his laptop and raced out of the room.

Haruhi exhaled. That should give me about... fifteen more minutes. Just enough time to finish, she remarked in her head.

With that, she turned back towards her desk and proceeded with scribbling notes once again.

* * *

Tamaki ran outside and ran to the nearest apartment—Hikaru's and Kaoru's. They were all there staring at the TV when a knock was sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Honey bounced up and scurried to the door.

Tamaki was there with his laptop in hand and Honey said, "Come in, Tama-chan! We're just relaxing in here."

Tamaki looked into the room and noticed everyone but Kaoru and Kyoya. They were probably out, but he waved the thought aside.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted grandly. They all mumbled their hellos. He rushed over to the dining table and they followed, reaching him as he set his laptop down.

"So what's up with all of the shakiness?" Hikaru asked, hand lazily held on his hip.

Tamaki responded quickly, expecting a question like that to pop up.

"I've found the perfect song for my Haruhi!"

They all deflated in annoyance at his words.

Honey recovered quickly. "Well let's hear it!" he demanded in a chipper tone. Tamaki obliged.

They listened to the song in silence.

When it ended, Hikaru was the first to speak. "Isn't that sorta cheesy, Tono? I mean, would Haruhi like that?"

Tamaki fumed. He opened his mouth to speak but Honey beat him to it.

"I think it's cute. Don't you, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Honey," Tamaki said as he fixed his shirt confidently.

"The singing isn't the strongest, but it's the thought that counts!" Honey added after a moment. Tamaki tossed the comment aside and began his retreat.

"Well I've gotta go back to Haruhi. Can't leave my princess waiting for long!" He left swiftly, humming as he swung the door closed.

There was silence as the three stood, staring at the door.

"Still wonder how she puts up with him?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yep," the two cousins chorused.

* * *

Haruhi finished studying and taking notes within ten minutes and Tamaki was not yet back. It left the apartment silent.

She decided to pick the movie they'd see. She liked action and comedy, and he liked romance and drama. She decided on a romantic-action-comedy flick.

He was back ten minutes after she finished studying. The song was playing when he walked in.

"This is our theme song, okay, Haruhi?" he called loudly as he shut the door. He quickly went to his apartment room—conveniently attached to hers— and set his laptop down. He was humming the song when he walked back in.

"Is that your new favorite song?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Of course! And it's great because I know you like it too!"

Haruhi wasn't one for listening to one song over and over. She preferred a large list played at random.

But for once, as she glanced over her shoulder and saw his gleaming eyes and genuine smile, she couldn't help but be okay with his silly preferences.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, hope you guys enjoyed! Can you guys guess the songs? xD The first one might be obvious, the second one might be a little harder to guess because it's literally impossible without a few more hints. Nevertheless, I want you guys to guess in a review (either one or both) and if you get it right I'll send you a PM of (roughly) 500 words of a new TamaxHaru AU fanfiction I'm working on! :D good deal, right? It's a multi-chaptered fic, which is why i haven't published it yet. I'll publish it when I finish writing the whole thing. Anyways, have a nice day and don't forget to review~!_


End file.
